Plaque development is a complex pathogenic process occurring mainly due to abnormal deposition of molecules such as cholesterol, lipids, amyloid peptides, metals and metabolites in blood vessels (Viola M et al, 2013; Thal D R et al, 2008). These molecules, while existing in the soluble form, are involved in the normal functions of key biochemical pathways, however, their abnormal metabolism is implicated to origin of many vascular and neurodegenerative disorders (Wirth M et al, 2013; Brown W R, 2011). More specifically, transformation of cholesterol and amyloid peptides from their initial soluble form into oligomers or aggregates and finally into insoluble plaque particles is the primary cause in the development of atherosclerotic and amyloid plaques.
The plaque forming aggregates once formed inappropriately interact with a wide range of bio-molecules present in the surrounding extracellular or intracellular spaces. Endogenous physiological pathways such as proteolytic and immune system play critical role in the clearance of the aggregates. However, under abnormal conditions defective clearance of the plaque aggregates or oligomers leads to their progressive accumulation in the coronary and cerebrovascular regions of blood vessels ultimately leading to fatal symptomatic events such as Myocardial Infarction and dementia (Sultan M, 2014; Grimm Mo. et al. 2013).
Although, the major components present in the atherosclerotic and amyloid plaques have been identified as the underlying biochemical mechanism of plaque assembly process, however it is not completely understood. This is mainly due to the fact that in vivo plaque development is a slow pathological process covering a larger window period of time spanning years to decades since the early asymptomatic stage to occurrence of symptomatic events.
Currently, autopsy and biopsy samples are used to examine plaque composition with limited success and often these samples are contaminated with host cell and tissue contributing to misleading scientific observations leading to a gap in diagnosis and treatment.